The Nightmare
by UnsaidQuill98
Summary: When Allison Hargreeves has a nightmare that starts to become reality, she must make an important decision that could either save her family’s lives, or seal their fate.


Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction so please go easy on me. I'm trying to get the hang of using this site. I might write a continuation of this story if I get any feed back. Let me know what you think! Enjoy!

She was the glue that kept them from falling apart. She made sure that they didn't destroy each other. The team played their individual parts well but Allison's was especially important. Luther of course was the leader. Diego was the protector. Klaus was the comedic relief. Number Five was the Brains. Ben was the secret weapon. Allison, she was the heart. She kept the team going and running most of the time flawlessly. While the team had their fair share of arguments, It was undeniable how much the siblings cared for one another. However, they rarely voiced their affections. The team had grown closer when their father had died. Though when Vanya had been killed they became inseparable. Allison had said that they had lost enough and they were much stronger together. The others had agreed and since then they had been fighting together to make the world a better place. They had helped each other explore and strengthen their powers. In the process they grew closer as not only a family but friends as well. Since the threat of the apocalypse was no more, The Umbrella Academy now dedicated their time to stopping everyday crimes. Occasionally those crimes would include people who, like them, were born with powers. Most of these encounters ended with one or more of the heroes getting a few minor injuries but none had yet been too severe. That was until the day a man who called himself 'Rumble' decided to rob a bank.

The day had begun with nothing out of the ordinary. Allison had been the first to wake, starting breakfast for her family. She had had a nightmare that night which had caused her to wake earlier than usual, though nightmares had become more of a normal occurrence for her. Diego had come down a half hour later, strolling into the kitchen. He saw Allison cooking and decided to lean against a nearby counter to watch her. He cleared his throat to announce his presence and began striking up a conversation with his sister. "Morning Al, how did you sleep last night?" He asked casually. Allison turned and poured a cup of coffee, handing it to Diego with a quiet reply, "I slept okay..." When she was about to turn back to the bacon she was cooking Diego gently grabbed her arm. "You know you can tell me anything right?" He asked gently, "Look I know how bad the nightmares can be. We lost so much last year. Dad, Pogo, Mom...Vanya." He said the last part softer than the rest. He didn't want to tell her but he had heard Allison scream this morning. When he heard it he had practically sprinted to her room, listening at her door for signs of trouble. He felt Allison tense up when he mentioned Vanya but he continued to speak. "We are all here for you. If you don't want to talk to me about what you dreamt, at least tell one of us...for me?" Allison slowly met his eyes and gave a small nod, accompanied by a tired smile. Diego smiled back and gently squeezed her arm before letting go. "Thank you." After twenty or so more minutes of the two talking, Allison seemed much more relaxed. Though something was definitely bothering her still. Diego didn't want to pry yet he had a feeling the dream was a lot worse than normal. Not much could shake his sister.

When Allison had finally finished making breakfast, she pushed a button which triggered each of her brothers alarm clocks. Almost on cue Number Five appeared in his seat, stretching his arms and yawning largely with a sleepy, "Morning." Ben and Klaus sauntered in moments later, both laughing at a story Ben had just shared. Luther entered the room with no shirt on which caused Allison to nearly drop the plate of eggs she had been carrying. Five had recently created a concoction to help lessen Luther's apish outward appearance much to Luther's relief. The beautification juice, as Klaus liked to call it, had caused almost all of the hair on Luther's body to cease growing, minus the hair on his head. The liquid also returned his skin to almost completely normal. He was still huge and incredibly strong, however he now felt no shame in being shirtless around others. Luther hadn't realized how much the doses had changed his body but it was hitting Allison like a ton of bricks. She gasped when she saw his toned, nearly hairless chest and six pack. She stumbled forward but thanks to Diego, who not only caught the plate but also steadied her, she didn't spill the eggs. When she noticed that all eyes were on her, her face turned a bright red and she turned away quickly. "Allison are you okay?" Luther said with worry evident in his voice. Allison bit her lower lip and said, "Yeah, I just tripped a little. No harm no foul though right?" She cursed herself silently for sounding so lame but just grabbed more food and said, "So who's hungry?" Ben and Klaus snickered knowingly but were quickly silenced with a glare from Diego. When all of the food had been set on the table, Allison took her seat. Everyone began to eat after thanking their sister for cooking such a delicious looking meal. She smiled at them and nodded, before putting some food on her plate. As her brothers gorged themselves with the tasty food and spoke lively with each other, Allison became lost in thought. She absentmindedly pushed her food around with her fork as she thought back to her dream from the previous night. It had started out really nice, one where her and Luther were dancing under the moonlight in the park. It had felt so real to her. There were lights all around them, twinkling and glowing beautifully. When they had finished dancing Luther had leaned in to kiss her. Though their lips never met. The dream shifted violently and Allison was thrown into a nightmare where her entire world was shaking. She looked around not recognizing the setting. Her eyes focused on her family in their uniforms fighting something she couldn't see. She heard them yell her name in a panic yet she couldn't understand why. The shaking abruptly seemed to stop leaving Allison confused. A moment later everything around her seemed to crack. She heard her brothers yell in agony making her heart nearly stop. All she wanted was to help them, to make their pain go away whatever it was. She wanted to go to them but she found her feet were stuck to the ground. So she stood crying out to her brothers. The scene changed so quickly she felt nauseous, but this time ground was still. She felt rubble everywhere and dust made it hard to see anything. Though when the dust finally cleared she saw a sight that made her want to scream. All of her brothers were buried under fallen debris, all of whom were covered in blood from various injuries. She ran to each one of them, checking for a pulse but she found none. When she went to Luther and found him breathing choppily she frantically started to dig him out. She couldn't lose him too. She let out a loud gasp when his hand suddenly shot out and clutched her wrist painfully, "You-could have-saved us! This is your fault!You-failed..." He choked out before his grip went limp and his breathing stopped. "No..." Allison whispered as she backed away. She soon found herself screaming for her brothers. Her last panicked thoughts were of how she had felt this same dreadful guilt when Vanya had died. She felt like it had been her fault. After all she has the power to alter reality. Allison had been woken from the dream with a strangled cry, gasping quickly. Her brothers had been eating and talking when Ben saw that Allison was shaking slightly and staring at the table with big fearful eyes. "Al?" Ben called softly. The others heard Ben and looked to their sister with worry. Allison didn't register the voice at first but when the voice repeated her name louder this time, Allison gasped. She was sharply pulled out of her thoughts and thrown back to reality. She looked around the table and saw that once again all eyes were on her. She quickly felt herself start to tremble. "Allison are you okay?" Five, who was closest to her asked in a gentle voice, unusually devoid of all signs of sarcasm. Allison tried to compose herself not wanting to seem weak in front of her family. "I-I'm fine. Just a little tired...I think I will go rest a little bit. Please excuse me." She got up and quickly walked out of the room. As soon as she was out of sight she practically sprinted upstairs and into her room. She shut her door and let the tears that had gathered in her eyes spill freely. As she laid on her bed those cruel words from her dream played on a deafening loop. She pressed her hands firmly against her ears, wanting nothing more than to stop the voices that seemed to scream at her. When Allison had left the room, everyone was at first too shocked to react. Then almost all at once, each brother stood to go help their distraught sister with whatever was bothering her. Five and Ben were the first to offer themselves up but were quickly shut down when Diego said he should go. He explained that it was probably from the nightmare she had. Luther announced that he should go talk to Allison because of there closeness. Everyone had agreed until Klaus spoke up. "No." He said, gaining everyone's attention, "I need to talk to her." They looked to him incredulously. "No offense Klaus, but you aren't really the best pep talker." Diego said. "Or comforter." Ben chimed in. "What makes you think you can help her?" Five asked with a hint of irritation. Klaus sighed, "I know what she is going through. The nightmares, how dangerous and detrimental they can be. Please let me talk to her." Klaus seemed to be genuine but the others didn't seem too convinced. "Sooo Luther is going to go?" Five asked. "No." Luther spoke up. "Klaus should go." he confirmed. Klaus nodded to him and slapped his back in thanks. He then ran upstairs, the rest of the brothers hoping that Klaus could actually help. When he reached her door, Klaus knocked gently. "Hey sis, can I come in?" When he didn't get a response he frowned. "Allison?" He started to grow worried when she didn't respond again so he said, "I'm coming in!" Before he opened the door. Inside he saw his sister sitting on her bed with her knees pulled up to her chest. Her hands were pressed firmly over her ears and tears were streaming down her face. Klaus was at first shocked to see his brave, strong sister so vulnerable. A second later he regained focus and rushed to her bed. He sat next to her and gently putting his hand on her back. "Ally I need you to listen to me." Klaus saw her tense up slightly and he knew she could at least somewhat hear him. "I need you to calm down. Everything is okay. I'm here. Nothing bad is going to happen. Nothing can hurt you." Allison slowly started to relax more and soon she slowly let her hands fall from her ears. Klaus offered her a smile and opened his arms for her. She hesitated before giving into her misery. She buried her head into his neck, sobs wracking her body. Klaus frowned, his heart hurting at the sight. She reminded him of himself. How he used to be when he would have so many nightmares from the restless dead. He silently held his sister, rubbing soothing circles into her back. After what seemed like forever, Allison calmed down and Klaus gently spoke. "Please tell me what your dream was about? I can't help if I don't know what's wrong." Allison figured she owed him at least an explanation for the commotion she had caused. She slowly recalled each detail of the nightmare. It took a while to say the more painful parts but because Klaus helped to keep her somewhat relaxed the whole time she was able to get through it. When she had finished her recollection, Klaus hugged her tightly. "We are all safe. We're okay. Luther would never say that. You know how much he loves you." Allison smiled softly as Klaus gently wiped her tears away. "I'm so sorry...I-I was being silly. I shouldn't have over reacted..." Klaus shook his head. "You have every right to be scared and upset." She let out a shaky breath and smiled sleepily. Klaus smiled in return and said, "Why don't you try to sleep and I will explain to the others what happened okay?" Allison nodded and thanked him, "You are a really amazing brother Klaus, thank you." She whispered and kissed his forehead. "And you are my favorite sister." Klaus said with a chuckle. Allison laughed softly and laid down. Within seconds she had drifted off to sleep. Klaus smiled at her sleeping form and went back downstairs where he explained to her brothers why Allison was so upset. They all understood and decided to let her sleep. Though Luther announced that he was going to sit with her in case she had another bad dream. Luther sat in the chair by Allison's bed, smiling at how beautiful she looked. Even though her eyes were puffy and her nose was red from crying. He gently took her hand and rubbed the back of it, hoping she could take comfort in it. After an hour or so, Allison woke with a small gasp. She looked around the room frantically, breathing hard. Luther leaned close to her and said, "Hey, hey it's okay. You're okay." He smiled softly. Allison took some deep breaths and nodded. "Thank you..." She let out a deep breath. "I feel a bit better now." Luther smiled and pulled her close to him for a hug. He was now wearing a shirt but Allison still felt her cheeks burn with heat from the thought. When they finally pulled away Allison said, "We should probably go to training huh?" Luther chuckled and agreed before helping her out of bed. "I will leave you to change. I'll let the others know what the plan is." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." He nodded with a bright smile and closed her door with a wink as he left.

Once training was over and they had all showered and eaten lunch, they decided to do something fun. They all sat in the living room eventually deciding on playing charades. A lot of laughter was shared as one of them would stand in front and make silly motions in imitation of an animal or action. Everyone was hilarious to watch. Though the funniest by far was when Luther tried to act out a bunny and nearly broke the floor with his heavy hopping. Allison thought her sides would split she was laughing so hard. Luther was beaming at the fact that he had caused her to smile so brightly. After an hour of playing they ended the game and just lounged around. They laughed and teased each other about their performances during charades. Eventually the laughter calmed to just comfortable breathing and smiles all around. The family relaxed in one another's presence. After a while small conversations were made between the group. When talk of what to do next was brought up a blaring alarm sounded and the team jumped to their feet. Luther pulled out his phone and read the alert. "Someone with powers is robbing a bank. He has hostages! Everyone get dressed and meet me in the car." Without hesitation everyone rushed to put on their uniforms and masks. Once everyone was ready they piled in the car and Luther sped toward the location of the bank. After parking the car they got out and told the police to stay back. As they were running up the stairs to the entrance, a huge tremor caused the team to fall to the ground. Allison started to get a feeling of deja vu, one that she didn't like at all but she couldn't quite place. Despite the feeling she got up and followed Luther into the bank. Inside they found about 15 hostages gagged and tied up in a corner, looking panicked. Then they saw a guy about their age who was short but very muscular. He was grinning madly at the team. "Ah the Umbrella Academy. Thank you for joining me on this fine day." Luther glared, "Who are you?" He asked, with Diego following up with, "What do you want?" The guy laughed, "I am Rumble, and I want you all dead." He grinned. Ben and Klaus let out a laugh in unison. "Rumble? Your mother must've really hated you." Klaus said, tearing up from laughing so hard. Allison looked at the two boys and threw her hands up, "Really?" She rolled her eyes. Rumble glared at them, "Let's shake things up a bit." He said with a dark humor. A moment later the ground began to shake and the team began to have trouble remaining upright. Luther spoke loudly to his siblings, "You know the drill! Five, Ben, and Klaus you three get everyone to safety. Allison, Diego, and I will hold him off." Everyone nodded in agreement and set to work. Diego would throw knives to try and hit Rumble but almost all of them missed. Every time he would go to throw one, Rumble would make the shaking more violent causing Diego to lose his aim. One did find its mark when Allison said, "I heard a rumor that the knife hit Rumble." The knife that would have missed veered back and sliced Rumble across the arm causing him to howl in pain. Diego and Allison worked together in unison, protecting and complimenting each other's skills. Luther was busy catching debris that had slowly started to rain down from the cracking ceiling. The other three heroes had managed to get almost everyone out. The fight was becoming more dangerous as the shaking grew more and more destructive. The team knew they had to end this quick or the whole building would collapse on them. When the last hostage was out of the building, the team regrouped. They continued fighting the best they could when a horrible realization hit Allison. "This is just like the dream." She muttered. "No no no" She whispered in fear. "Allison look out!" She heard Ben yell from off to her right. She looked up just in time to see a large rock flying at her. Before she could react, the small boulder hit her in the chest and sent her flying backward. She hit the ground hard and gasped as the air was knocked out of her body. She heard her brothers retaliate harder out of fury. A second later Klaus was by her side and had pulled the rock off of her. "Ally are you okay?!?" He asked frantically. She was still gasping for air but nodded quickly, trying to sit up but wincing from the pain. She grabbed Klaus's forearm and said, "This is my nightmare! You are all going to die! Please leave! I-I can't lose any of you!" She seemed nearly hysterical. Klaus tried to calm her by telling her that they would be fine. That they would defeat Rumble and everything would be okay. Suddenly the shaking stopped and Allison's eyes went wide. If her nightmare was really becoming reality then that meant her brothers were about to die. Allison knew that she couldn't let that happen. A single thought popped into her head and she let go of Klaus. She managed to whisper in a broken voice, "I heard a rumor that my brothers are safe." Klaus's eyes widened but before he could try to stop her he disappeared completely. Allison opened her mouth to save herself but Rumble yelled loudly. A huge shake began and caused the building around her to crumble. She barely had time to say, "I heard a rumor..." Before she felt tremendous pain and the world around her went dark.

The brothers minus Klaus had fought ten times harder when they saw Allison get hit. Luther had wanted to go to her but heard Klaus yell. "I got her!" Luther knew he had to stay focused and stop this monster. After another few minutes of enraged fighting, Diego had managed to throw a knife into Rumble's chest. Ben then used his tentacles to sweep his legs, knocking him to the ground with a large crash. Rumble seemed to be at least unconscious but they all hoped he was dead. The shaking had stopped so suddenly that the brothers were left standing in awe. A second later they saw Rumble's eyes flash open with a burning anger in them. The brother's took a step back and when they did they found themselves outside of the bank, behind the line of police officers. They looked at each other not knowing what had happened when Klaus jumped up and ran toward the building. A loud cracking and crushing sound was heard while Klaus cried out for Allison. No one heard him over the deafening sound of the crumbling building. The ripples from the tremor caused Klaus to fall flat on his face. The effects also caused a large dust cloud to appear where the bank was, making it impossible to see anything. When the dust finally cleared Klaus looked up and gasped as he saw that the Bank was now a massive pile of debris. Ben and Five ran to Klaus and helped him up. Klaus pushed them away roughly causing them to protest in anger. Diego and Luther were staring in shock at the now destroyed bank. Klaus seemed to become almost hysterical. "She's in there! We have to save her! She-She's-" Luther's heart plummeted. Klaus was interrupted by a nervous Diego, "Whoa calm down Klaus. Who is in there?" He asked, praying it wasn't who he thought. "Allison! Sh-She was still in there!" He replied in a devastated voice. Luther didn't waste another second. He ran as fast as he could, hoping they would find her before it was too late. He searched through the rubble, trying to spot her curly hair or her black suit anywhere. The rest of the brothers followed, all of them yelling for their sister. After 30 minutes of desperate searching, Diego spotted a hand poking out from under some debris. His legs took him there while he yelled. "Guys over here! I think I found her!" The others were there a moment later, helping to carefully remove all of the debris that was covering her. When her body was no longer hidden, a collective gasp was made. Allison was bleeding badly from somewhere on her stomach and her head and lip had a trickle of blood leaking from them. Her leg was twisted in an unnatural angle and she was covered in dust. "Allison." Luther whispered in horror. Five quickly put his ear to her chest and listened. His eyes went wide. "Oh god she isn't breathing!" Diego reacted first and looked to Luther. "We need to get her to the academy. Now." Luther nodded and gently scooped her into his arms, swallowing hard. When they got to the car they switched spot so Allison was laying across Klaus and Diego's laps. Luther was driving fast, glancing in the mirror at Allison every few seconds. Five had gone back to the house using his powers so that he could set up the infirmary. When they finally got back to the house Diego carried Allison to the infirmary, laying her on the table. Five was already dressed in gloves, scrubs, and a mask. "I need everyone out." The four brothers began to protest but Five simply held up his hand. "Diego you can stay. Ben, Klaus, Luther wait outside now." Luther wanted to keep protesting but he also knew he would just get in the way. Ben was annoyed at Five but led a still shell-shocked Klaus out of the room. Diego locked the door behind them as Five had asked him to. Five began to work quickly, while talking to Diego, "You are the strongest emotionally out of them. I need you to keep a level head and do as I say." Diego nodded and put on the pair of gloves Five gave him. "We need to get her breathing again. So when I tell you to you are going to use the defibrillator." Diego nodded. Five unzipped Allison's shirt, so that her chest was exposed. She was thankfully wearing a bra to both brother's relief. Five nodded once her chest was exposed, "Do it now." Diego pressed the defibrillator to Allison's chest and removed it a second later. They waited a few seconds but when nothing happened Five said, "Again, do it again." His voice was more tense. Diego did it again but still nothing happened. "Come on Allison! Wake up!" Diego whispered but sounded stern. As Diego did it a third time he yelled, "Come on!" Suddenly Allison's eyes flew open and she let out a large gasp. Five immediately bustled around for something as Diego looked at his sister with a mixture of concern and relief. "Can't-...breathe!" Allison choked out. Diego looked to Five in a panic. Thankfully Five had anticipated this and grabbed the oxygen tank he was looking for. He placed the breathing mask over her face and Allison slowly calmed down. She was still wheezing but she could at least breathe. Her eyes were barely open but it was obviously she was in tremendous pain. She was trying not to cry for her brother's sakes but she was definitely struggling. "I need you to stay awake for just a little while Alli and I can't gove you pain meds until we get you patched up. I'm really sorry." He said with a frown. She nodded weakly and locked eyes with Diego. He took her hand and gently squeezed it. Five began to mutter more to himself then them, "Dislocated leg, possible concussion, laceration on the abdomen." He took a deep breath before turning to Diego. "We need to stop the bleeding from her gash first." Diego nodded, "Just tell me what to do." Five handed him a damp cloth, "Keep it clean. I need to sew it up." Five pulled Allisons uniform down to her hip so he could access the wound better. He then strapped Allison to the bed. Her eyes widened and she tried to wiggle free but Diego whispered calming words and squeezed her hand. She stopped moving but her eyes were locked onto his in fear. Once she was restrained, Five got the needle and thread and muttered to his brother, "Don't pass out this time." Diego rolled his eyes, "I'm cool." Allison's eyes flickered to the needle, then to Diego. Despite the pain she was in she actually cracked a smile and let out a breathy laugh. Diego smiled at her, grateful to see her still acting somewhat normal even though she was suffering. "Yeah yeah." He laughed as he gently dabbed her wound, keeping the blood from covering the long gash. Five gave her a warning before he began to stitch it up. As strong as Allison was, with no medication or numbness to dull the pain she eventually couldn't handle it. She let out tortured cries, tears pouring down her face. Luther, who had been pacing outside of the door, heard her screams and rushed to the the door, pounding on it loudly. "Allison!!!" He yelled, trying to get in the room. Ben and Klaus held him back the best they could so he wouldn't break the door. When Five had finally finished, Allison let out a weak, "I'm okay Luther. I'm okay." Allison had silent tears rolling down her face and she was deathly pale but she was just happy that she was no longer being poked and prodded. The restraints were removed much to Allison's relief. Diego hand her a towel to wipe her tears. Allison took it with a weak smile. She buried her face in the towel and let a few sobs wrack her body. Eventually she calmed down with the help of Five and Diego hugging her and saying encouraging words. Five then bandaged her side with the help of Diego, who lifted her up. Five then removed his now bloodied gloves with a nauseous feeling. When he turned back to Allison he looked upset, "We need to relocate your leg and it wont be fun." He said with a grim tone. Allison started to tremble but she gritted her teeth and nodded in understanding. "We can't let her rest a while?" Diego questioned. "The sooner we set it, the sooner the pain will stop." Five responded quietly. "Why don't you go tell the others what is happening. Oh, and have Ben come help. I think he has had experience with this particular pain." Diego looked to Allison and she nodded, silently saying that it was okay. Diego kissed his sister's head before he walked out. Diego had to hold Luther back long enough for Ben to go in the room and relock the door. Ben smiled when he saw his sister awake but was still incredibly worried. She looked far too weak for his liking. When Five filled him in on the plan, Ben placed a rolled up, clean cloth in Allison's mouth so she could bite down on it. He then held both of her hands. Ben had dislocated an arm before and Allison had been the one to hold his hands. He was glad that he could be here for her now in the same way. Five said, "On a count of three. One...Two...Three!" Five snapped her knee back into place and a muffled yell was heard from Allison. Her eyes grew wide before they rolled back in her head. Her arms grew limp in Ben's hands and everything was silent for a moment. Five broke the silence by cursing loudly. Ben frowned and looked at Five. "What's wrong?" Ben asked worriedly. Five was pacing in frustration. "She might have a concussion. I wanted to check before we let her sleep." He ran an irritated hand through his hair as he continued, "Now we have to hope that she doesn't go into a coma." Ben swallowed hard. "Oh." He said in a small voice. Five sighed, "Not much we can do except fix the other injuries and wait." Five set to work wrapping Allison's leg before cleaning up the smaller cuts on her body and checking her head. Once he had finished, he hooked her up to a few machines and sighed. "I'm afraid that's all we can do until she wakes up. Will you please get the others?" Ben nodded and opened the door, nearly getting trampled as Luther and Klaus ran in to see their sister. The five siblings gathered around her, asking Five if she would be okay and why she wasn't awake. Five said that she passed out from pain. He also said that if she wakes up in the next few days than her chances are very good. No one wanted to ask what would happen otherwise. After all questions were asked, Diego sent Ben and Five to bed since they both seemed pretty tired and distraught. They didn't argue but Five said to call if anything happened. Diego squeezed his shoulder in thanks. Ben hugged Kalus before leaving for his room. When it was just the three of them, Diego sat next to Klaus. "How are you doing?" He asked softly. Klaus had clearly been crying. He looked fragile and worried. Diego frowned, "Klausy what are you thinking?" Klaus took a shaky breath. "Her nightmare. It was all happening. The bank, the villain, the shaking stopped and we should have died. But...She..." Diego was watching him intently. "She what?...Klaus?" He asked gently, setting his hand on his shoulder. Klaus sucked in a deep breath, "She changed our fate. She saved us. But I-I think she took our place. We were supposed to die but she saved us. Now she might not wake up." A few tears rolled down Klaus's cheek and Diego pulled him into a tight hug. "It's gonna be okay. She will be fine. If there is one thing we know about Allison, it's that she is tough. She wont leave us." He whispered, trying to convince both Klaus and himself. Diego soon pulled Klaus out of the room. "It's time for you to get some rest. We have had a really long day. Allison will be there in the morning." Diego reassured him. Klaus nodded and thanked his brother before going to Ben's room and crawling into bed next to him. They comforted each other, being best friends and all. When his brother's had all gone to bed and Luther was alone with Allison he let his emotions break free. He had been keeping it in as best he could, but he knew he had lost it a few times. He made a mental note to thank his brothers, especially Diego and Five. As he watched Allison's chest rise and listen to the steady beep of her heart, he thought back to the days events. He remembered her getting hit by the rock, seeing her fly back from the impact. He remember the pure terror that shot through him when he realized that Allison never got out of the building. When he saw her bloodied body. Heard her scream rip through his head. Tears were pouring down his face as he rest his head on the table, pressing his lips against the back of Allison's hand. "I'm so so sorry. I should have protected you. This is all my fault." He whispered through the tears. Before he knew it he fell asleep to the steady rhythm of her heartbeat.

The next morning Ben had made breakfast, though no one was very hungry. Everyone had tried to avoid eating but Diego told them that Allison always said it was the most important meal of the day. Everyone ate slowly and silently. The day inched by with everyone taking turns sitting in with their sister. Five would flit around the room, adjusting her iv or checking her bandages. Luther never left her side. The next day the brothers were met with a harrowing sight. Bruises had formed overnight, practically covering Allison's chest. They didn't even want know what bruises covered her arms or legs. Luther was glad that Allison wasn't awake because if she was she would probably be in unbearable pain. The house felt very bland without Allison's caring, bubbly spirit to keep it lively. They all needed her much more than they had realized and it was starting to wear on them. Another day passed and everyone was feeling more and more hopeless by the second. Klaus had spent hours, trying to rouse her with his powers, while Luther and Diego would try to talk to her as if she was awake. Ben and Five made sure everyone else was eating and sleeping enough but everyone was struggling a lot. On the third night Luther was softly singing Allison's favorite song while holding her hand. A beautiful voice just barely over a whisper soon joined his. At first he thought he was dreaming. His head whipped toward the table and he was met with Allison's gorgeous eyes. "Allison! You're awake!" He said in amazement. She smiled slightly, but when she tried to speak she groaned and motioned for water. Luther quickly got her a glass, helping her drink it. When she was finished he gently took her hand and squeezed it. He then placed a long kiss to her cheek before pulling away to look at her. "We were so worried about you." He whispered, "Shoot! I have to get the others. They need to see you!" He got up to leave but turned around, remembering something. "Please stay awake for me. I need you." Once Luther was convinced she wasn't going to go back to sleep, he rushed out into the hallway and yelled, "Guys come quick!" The four remaining brothers came barreling into the infirmary looking panicked and shaken as they had all been asleep. "Why did you yell?" "What's wrong?" "Is she okay?" "What happened?!?" Luther hushed them, suppressing a smile and replied, "Why don't you ask Allison yourself?" He said as the smile he was holding back spread wide across his face. Each of the boys jaws dropped as they looked to their sister who gave them a weak smile and a whispered, "Hi guys." Klaus was the first to snap out of it, rushing forward with tears running down his face. He wrapped his arms around her desperately, sobbing into her neck. Allison held him with tears in her eyes as well. "I'm okay. I'm so sorry for worrying you all. I love you guys." After a few seconds, the rest of the family joined the hug. They stayed like that for a long time just holding each other. They weren't usually this sentimental but they hadn't been this close to losing one of their own since Vanya had died. When they finally broke apart Allison looked at her suit and frowned. "Gosh I'm a mess! Can I change? And maybe get some food? I'm starving." She asked and looked up at her brothers. "There's the sister we know and love." Ben said with a grin. Everyone let out a tension filled laugh, one that they had needed for several days. Everything would be okay now. As long as they were all together, nothing could stop them.


End file.
